Monster house
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Naruto and Sakura lose a bet and are forced to spend five nights in an old haunted mansion. Full summary inside, Shounen-ai intended. Rated T.
1. Losing is a drag

**Alright, because i was not writing for a while, I had three exams to do but I never studied, never had to! Now that I have a whole week off of school till friday...I'll be writing this new story! And sorry for not contiuing the series of Naruto and Sasuke but there were no good songs to put them together with. So without further ado, I give you...Naruto and Sasuke in, Monster house!**

**Pairings: SasukeXNaruto, ItachiXDeidara, SasoriXSakura, InoXShika!**

**Summary: Naruto loses a bet with a few of his friends and along with Sakura, is forced to sleep in the big, old, haunted mansion that is said to be teeming with vampires and witches and a whole bunch of monsters that live together in harmony. Instead of chickening out, Naruto and his childhood friend, Sakura, continue with the agreement of sleeping in the old mansion for a whole week! Will they survive the five nights? Or will they become food for the monsters who live there?**

**Warning: slight violence, might be a few words that are not child hearable and does not contain any shounen-ai...not yet at least ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Like I could own anything from this baby, all I own is Naruto and Sakura's friends and the plot ^_^'**

* * *

Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki, the best of friends ever since childhood and so on. When ever they were together, something good happened. But on this particular night, luck is just not on their side this time. Sakura's face had turned from being happy and cheerful to a gloomy face. Her hands gripped the shoulders of her childhood friend as her eyes watched the last roll that her friend was about to make. Naruto's face was starting to pour with sweat as he concentrated on his last roll and wished for the best of luck. He raised his hand in the air and shook it with a lot of force, bringing it down at the same time and released the small dice that he had held in his hand.

"Oh...so sorry Naruto, maybe next time" Naruto's eyes darted upward and glared at him for a good five minutes before sighing and admitting defeat.

"One more game Raul?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes, but the boy just looked at them and shook his head.

"We would love to but Hajime's father promised us ice cream cones if we won the bet, so I guess we'll see you after the week in the haunted mansion is over, see you guys later!" As fast as they were at winning, the two boys were gone in the blink of an eye.

"This has...never happened before...Naruto, what if we're cursed?"

"Like hell we are, there's no way we're backing out of this bet, to the mansion!" Naruto began to march off toward the big house, leaving Sakura alone in the middle of the sidewalk.

Sakura stood her ground for a bit, but after she heard foot steps coming up behind her, she panicked and ran after the boy. Her screaming caused Naruto to stop and turn around.

"Sakura-chan, did you know that if you scream really, really loud that the great Guska comes down from its nest and swoops you off to your death?" As he told her this, he had a big smile on his face.

"You big....IDIOT!!!" With one swipe of her arm, Naruto went flying toward the haunted mansion.

Naruto sat up quickly and examined his mouth with his tongue, feeling for any broken teeth or bleeding gums. He heaved a sigh of relief when he felt nothing but a bump on his face. He got up and dusted himself off from all the dirt that was on the cobble stoned walkway.

"You OK Naruto?"

"Just peachy..." He suddenly felt tired and glanced at his wristwatch and saw that it was midnight.

The two of them stopped at the doorway, and rang the doorbell even though it was deserted. But it was only common manners to ring or knock first. They stood there for two minutes or more and were surprised that someone actually opened the very decorated door. A man that looked to be a gentleman from the twentieth century, stared at the two teens before asking what they were there for.

"May I be of service to you?" Sakura could only stare in awe at the sight before her.

The man's face and hands were pale but his looks were more than that of a male model. His hair was short yet a bit spiky at the back. The best part that got Sakura's heart beating faster was that his hair was more shiny than any shampoo commercial she's seen on television and it was as black as the night itself. Naruto noticed that Sakura was not able to answer the question, so he answered for her.

"You see mister...we lost this bet and-"

"You have to spend a few nights here, is that correct?" Naruto was totally caught off guard.

"Uh...yeah...so if it's not any trouble, we were wondering...if...we could spend the night?" The man simply nodded and held the large door open for them.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, almost the owner of the house but currently, my brother owns it, come, I will lead you to our spare rooms" The man stood a few inches taller than Naruto and Sakura and had eyes that were as dark as his hair.

Sakura's heart had stopped beating faster than its normal rate and she kept clinging to Naruto. Although the man leading them to the spare rooms was amazingly gorgeous, the reality that they were in was crawling with spiders and roaches. Naruto sighed every time he heard her voice in his ear.

"Are you planning to sleep in seperate rooms or together?"

"Seperate rooms please, I don't want Naruto to see my girl parts" Sakura spoke out with a blush across her face. Naruto looked over at her as if she were a potato.

"Very well, your room is here, please come with me, I will now show you to your room" Sasuke smiled pleasantly and led the boy a few doors down.

The halls seemed spooky without lights on and it really lived up to its name of being the haunted mansion. The place was a mansion but Naruto did not see any kind of ghost or ghoul that would scare the crap out of him. The man stopped in front of a door that had dust covering it from ceilling to floor.

"If you or your friend needs anything, my brother and I are happy to serve you in any way..._good night_" The last two words made Naruto gulp as he picked up the courage to open the dust covered door.

Naruto slowly stepped into the unknown room and shut the door behind him, looking around before sitting down on the bed. The room, like the hallway, was dark when it had no candles or light of any kind. The walls were painted a dark shade of red, almost blood coloured. The ceilling was black with blood red flowers in each corner. The bed seemed decent enough to sleep in. It had dark blue, see through sheets hanging from the top that looked as though it were fit for a queen from the twentieth century.

Naruto was hearing a scream every now and then but tended not to run to save her from a bug or a rat. Instead, he pulled off his purple and black sweater and layed it on a chair that sat in front of a very strange looking vanity table that had a few pieces missing from the mirror. He kept his under shirt on just in case something did happen, he wouldn't be a crazy person running around with no shirt on. He made himself comfortable by pulling the curtains closed and dropping onto his side, onto the comfy bed that awaited him.

The smell of strawberries were stronger than the smell of the dust on the door. He smelled the soft pillows that were beneath him and found out where the beautiful smell was coming from and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Sakura was having a hard time getting to sleep with all the spiders hiding in each of the corners of the room but smiled at the thought of wondering what Sasuke's brother was like. She went into a deep sleep while thinking of the man in her heart.

* * *

"So who's this boy that has caught your attention Sasuke-kun?" A woman with long, lightly blond hair, put both gloved hands on the young man's pale face.

"Someone with the most beautiful eyes" The woman let Sasuke go and stared out the window with a martini glass filled with a red liquid in her hand.

"But...aren't you going to get in trouble with Itachi-san, you know we're not allowed to have humans here unless we're eating them" A boy with a wild look, hopped down from the wall and landed with ease.

"I will tell him that by the end of the week...I will turn him"

"And what of the girl, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke tilted his head a bit and smiled viciously.

"Give her to the mummies, I'm sure her mouth could use a few bandages" The man simply laughed along with his friends as the three of them stared out the window.

* * *

A/n: Oh dear, I wonder...will Sasuke change his mind or will he do it as planned? And what will become of Sakura? Just wait and read!!


	2. They really exist?

**You readers ready to read a brand new chapter? Let's get going!! **

**If anyone is wondering how old everyone is so far...**

**Naruto and Sakura: 18**

**Sasuke: 109 **

**The others will be announced as soon as you know who they are. _o**

**Warning: May contain a bit of shounen-ai and swearing, but you all love it don't you?**

**Disclaimer: The plot's the only thing I own, sadly...**

* * *

A shadowy figure stood over the sleeping girl and watched in fascination as the girl tossed and turned before opening her eyes. At first all she saw was nothing but a shadow. Sakura sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around the room. She nearly had a heart attack because of the other girl that stood over her holding a tray with a piece of bread and a cup of what looked to be egg nog. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief as the girl with long, beautiful hair and white eyes.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, pleasure to make your aquatience, I brought you some freshly baked biscuits and a cup of egg nog" The girl waited for Sakura to wake up a bit before setting the tray onto her lap.

"What a beautiful dress, is it in stores still?" The girl looked a bit confused but answered the question.

"No I do not think so, but if you want one like mine, I'll be glad to give you one" She spoke as she smiled and bowed before leaving the room.

'Wow...what a beautiful lady' Sakura thought to herself as she ate the small meal.

* * *

"Sasuke-san, why didn't you tell me you had such a...strong looking human in the house?" A male that stood taller than Sasuke had his eyes devouring the young blond that lay fast asleep on the queen sized bed.

"Please, do not tell my brother but...I think he's the most cutest human I have ever laid eyes on"

"I will not tell him but, he will know something is up" The man straightened up and flicked his blond hair past his ear as he walked out of the room.

"Naruto, it is morning, would you like something to eat?" Sasuke peered into the blue eyes that seemed to draw him in like a whirl pool.

"Sure...if you're offering" Naruto explained with a grin.

"Then please follow me, I will show you the dining hall" Sasuke waited outside of the room while Naruto got his sweater back on.

"Shouldn't we wake up Sakura?"

"She has already woken up and is eating her breakfast in bed"

"Oh I see...girls get better attention..." Sasuke stopped walking and turned toward the boy.

"Would you like to be treated like one?" Naruto could swear that his heart rate wasn't normal as he gazed into the lifeless eyes.

"Um...." Naruto could feel his blood flowing with anxiety as the man stepped forward and got on one knee while holding the other boy's hand.

Sasuke closed his eyes and and kissed the back of his hand like a prince would to a princess. His smile increase as he watched the nervous boy turn beet red.

"I would treat you like one if you wish" Naruto finally found his last bit of courage and took his hand back, rubbing it with his other hand.

"It's OK, can we eat?" Sasuke stood up and continued to show the boy around before taking him to the dining room.

The man showed him a few large paintings that seemed to date back to the 13th century. Sasuke also showed him where the bathrooms were just in case he had to go. After a few more corners, they found themselves in a large, spacious room, filled with real plants and large chandeliers that lit up the entire room. At least twenty, specially carved chairs were lined up in a row on both sides of the long, redwood table, with candle holders between every five chairs.

"Woah....neat room" Naruto said politely as he sat in the third chair from the chair at the beginning of the table.

"Just tell this lady what you would like and we will see if we have it" Sasuke bowed slightly and took his leave.

"It's great to see an odd kid like you around here once in a while" The lady had short, black hair tied into a small pony at the back and seemed rather pleasant.

"Do you have any cereal?"

"Hm...only four to choose from, want me to show ya?" Naruto nodded and the lady was gone in a flash.

Naruto looked around a bit and heard a really loud scream coming from the room Sakura was sleeping in. He followed the sound of her screams since he didn't know his way around. He stopped quickly so he wouldn't bang into the door and opened it.

"NARUTO!" The blond did not have a clue on what she was screaming about since he didn't see her in any sort of danger at all.

"Is everything all right?" Sasuke asked, shutting the door behind him as he came into the bedroom.

"I don't know, she just started screaming" Sasuke hurried to Sakura's side of the bed and felt her temperature, restraining himself from biting into her slim neck.

"I think she's OK, her body temperature is normal and there is no sign of a fever...but I do hope she does not get sick from all the dust in this house, maybe you should let her go home" Naruto wasn't really thinking much and nodded in response.

"Sasuke-san, Itachi-san is coming back, tonight!" Sasuke gritted his teeth and ordered for Hinata to take Sakura down stairs.

"Sorry...Naruto" Was all Sakura could say, before passing out.

"Have you ever been ballroom dancing?" Sasuke's gloomy face suddenly disappeared and a smile came up.

"N-no...is it fun?" Sasuke bit back a small laugh as he led the boy back into the dining room.

"Breakfast will have to wait since my brother is...a rather touchy person, likes to have things ready before he arrives" Sasuke announced as the two of them stood by an old phone that seemed to be covered in more dust than the his door.

"We will call a cab for her and teach you the basics of ballroom dancing, then we must prepare to announce..._your turning_"

"My...turning?" Sasuke looked around and could instantly tell when someone was around. He grinned a bit and took the young adult into his arms, lowering his head a bit toward the boy's neck.

His fangs were tempted to pierce the flesh but resisted as he whispered softly into the boy's ear. Sasuke's voice acted like a lullaby to Naruto. It was as if the man's voice was the voice of an angel sent from god. His breath was cold, no warmth in the soft voice at all yet Naruto felt peaceful, being in the man's arms.

"Naruto?" Sasuke stopped whispering and dragged Naruto away from Sakura's view.

Sasuke signaled for the boy with short, brown and spiky hair. The boy dropped from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of Sakura, scaring her out of her skin.

"Kiba, see to it that miss sakura is wrapped up to go dancing" Kiba nodded only once and carried her off over his shoulder.

Naruto snapped out of the trance that Sasuke had him in and pushed him away, listening for Sakura's screams that he heard while he was listening to the soft voice. His eyes searched the room for his friend while a few people gathered behind Sasuke.

"I am surprised to see that a mere human was able to snap out of my little trance"

"What did you bastards do to Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun darling, is this the human you fell in love with?" A tall woman dressed in a dark shade of violet, long flowing dress, and long, lightly blond hair pulled up into a big bun, showed off her fangs to Naruto.

"Yes Ino, he is indeed" Naruto shook his head a bit, trying to get a proper look at what he was looking at up on the darkly painted ceiling.

"Stop yapping and tell me where Sakura is!" Sasuke let out a small sigh and brought him into a small computer room that held a lot of television sets, all showing a different part of the house.

"Your friend is fine, our friends are taking care of her as we speak...see?" Sasuke pointed to a small room on the left.

People dressed in mummy costumes began to come out of the room and were standing around two people. A boy with short, brown and spiky hair seemed to be carrying someone on his shoulder. The tall boy dropped the person on the tomb like ground and vanished like the wind. Naruto watched hopefully as what looked to be the leader, took off his face bandages and helped Sakura off of the ground.

"They're not going to eat her are they?" Sasuke chuckled a little.

"No, they only eat salads"

"So if those were mummies...what the hell are you?" Sasuke smiled, flashing his pointed fangs as he did so.

"V-v-v-vampire..."Naruto's face began to sweat and he became nervous. He felt as though he were losing himself and that this was all just a dream.

"There are...only six vampires, one girl and the rest of us are guys, the boy you saw on the screen was Kiba, a werewolf, he and two others are werewolves, there are phantoms and the mummies"

"So where's all the witches and ghosts?"

"Ghosts only haunt the top floor of this place, witches are on vacation from their spell casting" Sasuke led Naruto out of the closed in room and introduced him to Ino and Kiba.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the human that has caught my son's eye" Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, Ino tends to act like a mother to me"

"Ah..."

"This is Kiba, leader of the wolf pack even though there are only three in all" Kiba growled a bit at Sasuke's explanation.

"But...where are the other vampires?"

"You mean the big boss?" Naruto shrugged and nodded.

"Itachi is probably fooling around with Dei-kun" Ino spoke out in a gloomily manner.

"Dei-kun?"

"Might as well show you around and introduce you to the others...Deidara is a vampire like me and my brother"

"He is the slut of the family" Kiba pointed out.

"What?"

"He sleeps with everyone...all except Ino and Hinata" Kiba explained.

The four of them travelled toward the room where Sakura was taken to. The room was made to look like a Pharaoh's tomb. Sand was sprinkled all over the floor and carved paintings were from one side of the room to the other. Torches were on all four of the walls, showing only the small room but not showing what was in the dark hall like room that had coffins everywhere. Only five opened up.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged the daylights out of him.

"Did they hurt you?" Naruto asked as he checked her body for any cuts or bruises.

"No, these guys are pretty cool even though it's just bandages" Sakura was dressed from shoulders to her feet in weird bandages that travelled to the sandy floor.

"Sakura has been a very great companion" A boy that looked to be around twenty or so, came up from behind and smiled at the four of them pleasantly.

"This is sasori, he is the leader of the mummies and Shikamaru Nara is the leader for the phantoms"

"And I'm getting the heck out of here" Naruto quickly turned himself around and hurried out the way he came in.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked this long chapter ^_^ Read and review please!!


	3. Big brother

**Sorry it took a day for me to upload a new chapter, but I got so wound up in the Naruto-arena game that I forgot to upload this ^^.**

**Warning: Sorry there haven't been any...shounen-ai moments yet, but there will be in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the manga.**

* * *

Previously~

_The four of them travelled toward the room where Sakura was taken to. The room was made to look like a Pharaoh's tomb. Sand was sprinkled all over the floor and carved paintings were from one side of the room to the other. Torches were on all four of the walls, showing only the small room but not showing what was in the dark hall like room that had coffins everywhere. Only five opened up._

_"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him and hugged the daylights out of him._

_"Did they hurt you?" Naruto asked as he checked her body for any cuts or bruises._

_"No, these guys are pretty cool even though it's just bandages" Sakura was dressed from shoulders to her feet in weird bandages that travelled to the sandy floor._

_"Sakura has been a very great companion" A boy that looked to be around twenty or so, came up from behind and smiled at the four of them pleasantly._

_"This is sasori, he is the leader of the mummies and Shikamaru Nara is the leader for the phantoms"_

_"And I'm getting the heck out of here" Naruto quickly turned himself around and hurried out the way he came in._

* * *

Naruto was just about to leave the hall toward the tomb like room, when he got knocked out by a silver, food tray. A woman with long, black, almost purple, coloured hair had come out of no where and smashed the tray onto the poor boy's head. Her eyes showed deep concern for his well being but heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that no blood was running out of his skull.

"I am truly sorry sir, please forgive my rudeness" Hinata then disappeared into a puff of smoke and became one with the shadows that lurked in any unlit areas.

"Naruto....you moron" Sakura spoke softly and offered to help Sasuke carry him up the stairs but Sasuke declined and hoisted the young man into his arms.

Kiba said his goodbyes to Sasori and the others and rushed off to find his two pack members. It had only taken Sasuke ten minutes to get the young man up the stairs and into his soft bed, under the covers where he would stay warm. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was afraid and obviously did not want any part in it, even if it meant staying for the sake of a friend. He knew it would be hard for him to understand that it was real.

Hinata had dropped by a few times to say her apologies and to drop off food every once in a while. Naruto had been out for two full hours and Sasuke was starting to get a bit worried since he had his brother coming earlier tonight and things still weren't prepared. Every few minutes that Naruto would say something were always hard to understand what he was saying. Sasuke could feel his temptations rising once again as he stared at the soul in the bed.

'What...is this feeling?' Sasuke knew it could not be the longing for the man's blood.

A soft knock startled him out of his thoughts and watched as Sakura came in smiling. He just nodded at her presence and allowed her to come in. Her eyes did not leave Naruto's side and were on constant alert as if she were willing to protect him from something. He cursed himself for letting her come in but it would have been bad manners as a gentleman if he refused to let her in.

"I hope Naruto didn't cause you any trouble this morning" Her voice seemed as though it were trying to remain calm.

"He is...how you would say...amazing" Sakura merely lifted her head up to let Sasuke know that she was listening.

"Your brother...that is said to be coming tonight...is he a bad person..err...vampire?" Sasuke knew what her eyes were asking for but he could not lie to her.

"As ruler of the mansion, he expects everything to go the way he plans it...never really liked his ways of thinking but...I'm two years too early to take over for him and the only way to take over without waiting for two years would be to...kill him" As soon as he said the two last words, the mansion's two large doors, busted open with great force.

Bats began to fly everywhere, past the paintings and the dark figure that stood at the doorway, waiting to be greeted by someone. A man with long, blond hair that was tied into a pony, clung to the figure's arm as the two of them walked a few steps inside before coming to a stop. Shadows came to life into three figures.

"Master Itachi...It's a pleasure to see you again" A man with short, brown hair tied into a small pony, greeted the man with long, black hair that was as black as Sasuke's.

"I heard the word _kill_" The last word seemed to concern Hinata with great force as she tried to stop her habit of always looking down.

"What an unexpected arrival, brother" Sasuke closed the door as soon as he got out of the room. He was not going to let the two of them get hurt all for the sake of his brother.

"Sasuke...you smell like a filthy human, have you been hanging around the human girls lately?" Itachi's eyes seemed to dart around the room constantly, searching for something that he knew was there.

His eyes had become dark red as the color of blood itself and looked as though the eyes would pop out if he did not get what he wanted. The man that clung to him was not as aware of the situation as he was but was rather jumpy of being back in the mansion. He began licking the side of Itachi's face, trying to draw his attention toward him.

"Deidara, are you really that hungry?" The man asked him with a smirk.

"Please Itachi-san, I haven't seen you in three months" Deidara rubbed his cheek against Itachi's and gave Sasuke and Sakura enough time to get Naruto down stairs and into the tomb.

Itachi picked the begging man up with both hands and lifted him into the air, bridal style. He payed no more attention to what Sasuke was doing and carried Deidara off into the master bedroom that was said to be bigger than all the bedrooms put together! An awkward silence filled the room as Shikamaru looked to Hinata for details on what was going on.

"Well..." Hinata tried to sound lady like as best as she could, but her words did not come out the way she wanted them to.

"You see...master Sasuke is...hiding someone very important to him and...does not want anything to happen to him"

"Guess it runs in the family...well this is Sasuke's problem, so if he wants to protect this guy...he better be physically ready" With that said, Shikamaru drifted away into the shadows as if he were never there.

"Hinata, take Sakura and get Neji to help you move Naruto to a safer location...it's about time my brother got off his high horse" Sasuke's eyes became blacker than usual and his fists tightened a bit.

Hinata and Neji bowed respectively and disappeared into thin air. Sasuke tried his best to remain calm before the big fight and agreed to himself that he would wait until Itachi was finished in the bedroom to make his move. He knew that he would need help for this fight to remain one-on-one and knew the perfect person to help him out.

* * *

A/n: Please do not ask if this is the ending....it isn't OK? So just read and review, the main event...starts now!


	4. Battle of the century!

**Can't believe I have to type this out again -__-'. The computer was not working well and screwed up what I was typing T^T.**

**Warning: Contains swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I said I did not own anything from it...**

* * *

The sunny day had turned into a tornado nightmare as the winds picked up and the clouds became darker than usual. Sakura, Neji and Hinata had successfully moved the young blond into a spacious room that was filled, wall to wall with books. It had only been twenty minutes since they got in the room, and a large amount of cheering could be heard in the backyard of the mansion. Neji left to notify them of the fight that was about to take place.

"Oh....my poor head..." Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto sat up right, rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Naruto noticed the tears beginning to form in Sakura's eyes and smiled a little.

"Yeah I guess, but where are we and where's Sasuke and the others?" Sakura wiped her tears away and looked up to Hinata for the details.

"Master Sasuke has gone outside and is challenging his brother to a fight, so that he can take over as the mansion's owner"

"Say what?"

"Because he did not want you to get hurt, he has decided to kill his brother so that no harm will come to you or Sakura, You are special to him and he is fighting for you" A small tint of redness was seen on both his cheeks but it quickly disappeared.

"All right, just stop there...first off, all of what you just told me is bull shit, second, I know who will and who won't fight for me and I know for damn sure that this guy wouldn't waste his immortality on me, and listen...not to be tight ass, but this is stupid, knowing you're not wanted by your parents, then finding out that some guy you have hardly known for one day, has suddenly gotten attached to you and wants to fight for you...I'm sorry to say but I don't believe in fairy tale crap" Naruto suddenly got off his butt and pulled Sakura with him, and dragged both himself and her out into the lobby of the mansion.

"But...Naruto..." Sakura could feel Naruto's grip around her wrist and knew that he was not willing to listen to anyone.

"Sakura?" Naruto stopped and Sakura turned around to see who had called her name.

"Sasori...sorry for causing you all this trouble, Naruto and I want to thank you for your hospitality" Naruto could tell there was a bit of sadness to the girl's voice.

"Sakura, if you're willing to stay here, be my guest...I'm getting out of here"

"Before you go, will you not watch the match?" Naruto sighed and went along with Sasori and the others as they made their way through the crowds of vampires and werewolves that were cheering the two brothers on.

The fight was beginning to grow deadly as Itachi was trying to find every way possible to kill his brother. Sasuke had to dodge Itachi's sharp claws and flashed his fangs every now and then, showing him how far he was willing to go with the fight. Itachi stopped attacking and smelled the air, whipping his head in every direction. Sasuke then realized that Sakura and Naruto had somehow gotten outside and began to search for them before Itachi could.

"So you've been hiding humans in our mansion eh?" Sasuke's eyes gazed through his brother's as the two of them circled each other, both trying to find an opening.

The suit that Sasuke had worn that day was completely torn and shredded during the fight and all that could be seen of the suit was a piece of fabric that was still tucked inside his black, checkered pants. Naruto was beginning to understand why Sakura liked these kind of men and felt his heart thumping faster than normal. The clouds were still around but yet no rain had fallen at all. The skin on Sasuke was pale but his muscles were big like a model out of a magazine, posing for the camera.

"I think we should go before Itachi-san notices we're here" Sasori explained, and grabbed the two of them, Naruto by the collar of his sweater and Sakura by the side of her and pulled them away to one of the secret passage ways.

Itachi sensed the movement and turned into a bat, fangs bearing for all to see. Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned into a bat as well, chasing after his blood craving brother. All the other vampires rushed to follow them and turned themselves into bats while the wolves were stuck in the backyard with no way of following them.

"Give them to me Sasori, don't go against the current ruler!" Itachi hissed at them as he began to catch up to Sasori.

Sasuke was right on his tail, not stopping for anything. The passage was lightly lit up by the wooden torches that hung on the walls. Engraved writings were as visible as a dog up close. Naruto had a hard time reading any of them since he was being carried. One name caught his eye though and he read it in his mind. He was in total shock of the name and thought it couldn't possibly be true. Minato Uzumaki, once ruler of the vampires, had been killed by a stake through the heart after knowing of his son's existence. His mother was a human and was called a witch because she knew how to disappear within the shadows. His mind repeated his father's name over and over so that it would never be forgotten.

Naruto did not know what the hell was going on anymore, nor did he want to know. He could hear Itachi's voice in the back and heard the loud voices of the other bats. He looked the other way, the way that they were heading for and saw a small light, radiating from a room. Sasuke recognized where they were headed and flew through a small opening in the ground. He urged his bat wings to take him to the mansion faster but the flying was not helping much. With one last flap of his wings, he went back into his human form and dashed off like a cheetah.

He heard the flapping noises growing more and more as he neared his study room. He unlocked the door with his key and opened it. Closing it quietly so that his brother would not hear of the other door. Sasori was sitting calmly in one of the chairs while Naruto and Sakura were hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Naruto...you can come out now" Sasuke sat next to Sasori while Sakura and Naruto came out of hiding and sat close to the two heroes.

"My father...died...all because he knew he had a son...Sasuke this is getting crazy...let us go, this game of yours has gone on long enough and I want to go home"

"The ruler was your father?"

"I thought you knew"

"This mansion was told to hold a lot of things, I never once believed of the stories that were written on the walls"

"Well now you know it's true so why don't you let us go home?"

"I am sorry but that won't be happening, my brother is out there in the passage and it's entirely impossible to carry both of you with all the wind going on out there...my brother's senses are far more greater than my own"

"I'm sorry I got you into this Naruto" Sakura looked up at Naruto with pleading eyes.

"It wasn't your fault we're in this mess...it's _his_" Naruto snarled at the pale man hit his shoulder against Sasuke's, hard enough to nearly knock him over.

"Why do you hate me, my brother is the one that's after your neck not-"

"Who was the one that let us come in....you could have saved yourself the trouble by not opening the door!" Sasuke could see that Naruto's eyes held a great amount of depression and anger inside.

Sasuke was tempted to take the loud mouth out with one bite. Instead, he growled and sat at a small desk of his, putting his legs up on the table. He crossed his arms across his bare chest and began to think to himself.

The sound of his brother's fists banging on the door could be heard as clear as a bell and it was pissing Sasuke off knowing that he could not do much if Naruto and Sakura were in the same room as him.

"Maybe we should bet him Naruto" The blond looked at Sakura as if she were a crazy person.

"You're planning to take on a very angry and blood thriving man by betting him?" Sakura nodded.

"Sorry to let you down, but I'm not risking my life just to place my life in the hands of two dice"

"What's wrong with you, ever since we found out about their secret, you've been nothing but a negative moron, yet you were so hyped up about completing the bet we made"

"Sakura, that was before we found out this place was haunted, how the hell was I supposed to know it was true?"

"Come on Naruto, it will be like we were unstoppable again"

"So if we lose, what do we do then?"

"Well...if we lose...we get turned into the race we want to be turned into" Sasuke immediately jumped up from his position.

"There is no way in hell that Naruto is turning into a vampire"

"Yeah see, he even says no to it!"

"Although you would look rather interesting with bright hair and pale skin...."

"You must be out of your minds....Sasori how come you're not saying anything?"

"Because I have agreed with Sakura-chan" Sakura smiled.

"There you have it Naruto, all three of us are against you, and we might have a possible way of winning"

"How on earth do us mortals have a chance of winning?" Sakura pulled out two, small, red dice.

"Ah...now I got it, little cheat" Naruto finally agreed with them on the plan.

* * *

A/n: Oh my, what will happen next?? Tune in for the next chapter!


	5. Tale of thy father and mother

**So sorry I could not update last night, I stayed up till twelve in the morning but I did not have much ideas, but I'm here now and I don't have much time until the doctor appointment so here it is!**

**Warning: Foul language and a few shounen-ai moments ^^**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did own this but my path is much more different than the real owner.**

* * *

Not much time had passed since they all agreed to go along with the plan of tricking Itachi. The wind outside had pretty much died down a bit and was welcoming the oncoming storm, bringing with it a few lightning bolts. The other vampires grew hungry and all flew off to their rightful homes instead of waiting around for the fight to begin again. The werewolves did the same thing and went off to look for food. Hinata and Neji stood, with their backs to the door, guarding the study room just in case Itachi knew where Sasuke's study was.

Sakura and Naruto gulped as Sasuke opened the door slowly. He glared at his brother before opening the door all the way so that he could come in. Naruto hid behind Sakura and hoped for the best. Sasori stood by Sakura and nodded for Sasuke to let him in.

"You may come in, but only if you are going to play a game with us"

"That's it?"

"Yes, the rules are...no biting if you lose, and if we lose, those two become one of us and I'll be your servant forever...but if we win, you step down from your position and let me become ruler of the mansion and you let those two over there go free, understood?"

"Perfect" Sasuke stepped aside and watched cautiously as his brother sat on the gold, engraved sofa.

Naruto sat behind Sasuke while Sakura held the trick dice in her hand. She could hear Itachi's low growls every now and then.

"If we roll seven, we win, if you roll five, you win" Sakura rolled the dice and let it fall to the floor.

Sakura knew that trick dice also had their problems just like any other normal dice. All five of them did not speak as the dice landed on seven, irritating a very hungry brother.

"Stop fucking with me Sasuke!"

"We won, now hand over the ownership papers" Itachi snarled at him and handed the papers to him.

"I will give up now...but Sasuke...if you kill him, it won't be my mess to clean up" Sasuke turned his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

"Hey...now that we won, can we go home?"

"Naruto!"

"What, I'm just asking" Naruto spoke out defiantly as they walked out of the study room and into the lobby.

"Well well, don't you guys look satisfied" Sasuke glanced up at the woman who had spoken.

It was not Ino and it wasn't Hinata. A fiery looking lady, wearing a Lolita styled dress that went down to her feet, smiled at them. Her hair was longer than Itachi's but was put in the same style as his, in a pony at the back. Her hair was a dark shade of brown and was tied with a yellow ribbon that looked as though it were something from the medieval ages.

Her skin was just as pale as Sasuke's but her body was much more skinnier and her arms looked like long twigs. Red lipstick was the only trace of any kind of make up that was on her face.

"Velda?" The said woman, smiled cheerfully and glided over to them, giving Sasuke a small hug.

"Been far too long Sasuke-kun, I heard you became the ruler of this place" She spoke and looked around as if she were waiting for something to happen.

"Oh, please excuse me for being so rude, these two are friends of mine, Naruto and Sakura" Velda instantly smelled their blood but did not attack, instead she held out her hand.

"Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of ours"

"Naruto, Sakura, this is lady Velda Uzumaki, the current ruler of the vampires"

"Her last name's Uzumaki too?" Naruto asked looking a bit confused.

"Now that I'm looking at this young boy, I do notice that he looks a bit like Minato..."

"Minato was Naruto's father" Sasuke spoke with much enthusiasm.

"So he's the boy that was said to rule the vampires"

"Huh?"

"It was said that the son of the ruler would become the ruler of all vampires...but since the vampires could not find Minato's son, they elected his sister" Sasuke explained and pointed to Velda at the same time.

"Sasuke, why don't you tell little Naruto here about his father, I'm sure he's dieing to know"

"Will you not stay for a while?"

"I can't, after finding the ruler's son, I must report this to the council, farewell young ones" Velda was engulfed by a dark cloud of bats and had disappeared.

"She was very pretty"

"Yeah, compared to what you look like right now" Naruto snickered and walked off with Sasuke for a bit.

They only walked a few feet away from the other two and sat in a couple of chairs.

"So I have an aunt who's a vampire"

"Seems like it...about your father...he fell in love with a human like I did"

"My mother..."

"Yeah...he was sure that vampires could not reproduce unless they bit a child but...he never knew you were born until your mother told him, he was very excited to know it was a boy...but when word got out to the other vampires that you were human, they killed Minato, saying that he was not a very good ruler to set an example like that.

Your mother had became part of the vampires but remained human...she was stoned to death by the very same vampires who murdered your father...the reason is believed that it was because she could disappear and reappear from the shadows...but that wasn't true, it was because she gave birth to the ruler's son, they felt like she was not ruler's wife material"

"Is that why you won't let me go home?"

"You must see now that I would never hurt you...I...love you too much to let you go"

"I'll stay but only four more days, in that time, show me that you really do love me"

"Four?"

"Yeah, Sakura and I made a bet to stay for a week" Sasuke looked as though his world would collapse any second.

"I'll show you my love soon enough, but first things first...telling each other about our lives" Sasuke smiled and led him into his bedroom.

* * *

A/n: In the next chapter we get to read about Sasuke's life, before he became a vampire and how he became one, read and review folks!


	6. Court of the vamps

**Sorry it took so long to update -_-, I just went back to school and I'm in co-op _.**

**But do not worry ladies and gents, if there are any ^^, I give you the next chapter!!**

**Warning: May contain some kissing, so girls...don't feint(faint...?)**

**Disclaimer: I am too busy to own something like this, I do own Velda though ^.^**

* * *

The night had crept up on them and allowed all the bats to roam free into the moonlit sky. Kiba and his two friends, changed into their wolf forms and went out for a howl while the moon was still around. Sakura was resting easily with her new found boyfriend, Sasori, while Sasuke and Naruto had their little talk of their current lives. Naruto was still unsure about Sasuke and kept his distance a bit but not as much as to sit on a chair and let Sasuke sit on the bed.

"Where should I begin?" Sasuke really did not know how these things worked, so it never hurts anyone by asking.

"At least tell me when and where you were born" Naruto didn't mean to sound bored, but it was ten O' clock at night and he made a promise to himself that he would have a ten O' clock curfew.

"Well I was born a hundred and nine years ago in the U.S. and my mother married a Japanese man and decided to move to Japan with him...he was OK as a father, but I loved my real father more, I was only around twelve years old when our father started acting strange...his skin was pale and he had black eyes.

He tried to kill our mother a few times by biting her...I knew there were such things as vampires but I thought they only existed in the movies and legends. Our mother was devastated at the thought of leaving our step father but left with great pride and took us away from that house and that town...and we made a home here"

"What happened to your mom then?"

"She disappeared...she left my bother and I in the care of a nanny and...never returned...she said she was going shopping and she even took some money with her, I could tell she was not lieing. But when she didn't come home, the nanny, which was Hinata, started to worry and asked Kiba if he could look for her...he found her biting a human after tracking her scent down. Instead of leaving the mansion Itachi and I stayed and allowed Kiba to bring her back with him.

Her eyes were the same as our father's and her skin was colder than ice itself. She was usually very good at keeping herself away from us and stopped herself from biting us...that's how much she loved us. But then...we never knew another vampire lived here and...a crazy one at that. He attacked Itachi and that's how he turned. That crazy thing came after me but...mother stood in the way and instead of continuing his attack on me, he started attacking our mother and they both killed themselves"

"How did Kiba tell you that your mom was there and...how did you turn?" Naruto was starting to get even more curious about the man.

"Neji passed the new onto Hinata and she told us. As for turning...my brother bit me out of anger and...I passed out...no pain...no memory loss...just betrayal of a brother and a new life"

"Sounds like a harsh life compared to mine"

"Out with it, where were you born?"

"Here obviously"

"So what's your story?"

"Born and raised here, been passed around like a basket ball through a bunch of families, then when I was around sixteen my latest family threw me out after beating my leg with a stick from their backyard"

"Why didn't you report them?"

"Although a teen can not live on their own on the street, I knew that they could afford a lawyer where as I can't"

"Cruel family...what about Sakura, how did you become friends?" Naruto was now getting into the conversation and was now sitting next to Sasuke.

"She was my friend from when we were six or seven, got into so much trouble back then. Her and I were like bank robbers, looking around for our next crime. We got caught by a police man, throwing bricks out into the street just so we could join some little gang that the other kids said we could join...he brought Sakura home but when I told him I didn't have a family, he just tossed me out of the back seat and onto the pavement, boy did my butt hurt after a while, then a few days later, I found out Sakura had moved. But we met up again in high school and were inseparable ever since" Naruto had a big grin on his face as if he won the jackpot.

"Why would someone be so cruel to a beautiful creature as yourself..." Sasuke stroked the side of his cheek and drew closer to him.

"Such cheesy lines to say, just-" Naruto's mouth had shut up as soon as his mouth hit Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes were closed, and he concentrated mostly on the taste of the other man's mouth. The kiss was just as passionate as any other couple's kiss would be. Naruto had never considered himself gay but he never thought of himself being with a girl other than Sakura or Hinata but both were his friends and were nothing more than that. But this man, a man that was over a hundred years old and a vampire, had managed to capture his attention.

At first he thought, oh look, it's a strange man that lives with his brother and is as rich as a celebrity. But it was totally unexpected when Sasuke had told him that they only stayed here but never owned it. And since people are too afraid of the legends and tales, they were never disturbed and had lived in peace among the bats and the spiders.

He felt at ease knowing that he did have a father and mother who loved him till they died and that he had found his place, the place where he truly belonged. But he wondered about some of the friends who he befriended in high school and the friends who he graduated with. Would he ever see them again if him and Sakura lived there?

The answer was unknown to him, but if he truly loved this person in front him, then he would give up his life just to be with him. His heart had already exploded after Sasuke had his mouth on his. Naruto's tongue could feel the enlarged fangs that were tucked inside his mouth, they felt so clean and plaque free as if he had just gone to the dentist.

They both opened their eyes on cue like they were in a romantic movie, playing the lead roles of Jack and Rose on Titanic. Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's neck but he did not back away like last time and allowed the man to taste him.

"Soft skin...as soft as a kitten" Sasuke spoke and kissed the side of Naruto's cheek.

"Let us go then my love, we shall announce your confessions to the council"

"Say what?"

"Your love toward me has captured my soul and perhaps you've even put me in my own trance, I will protect you from the council while queen Velda states your innocence"

"Wait, we're going to court?"

"Unfortunately yes, the council will in a few days, call for a hearing of the boy claiming to be the last ruler's son"

"But I never claimed anything" Naruto was dumbfounded and was led into the hall, down the red carpeted stair case.

"Even though it was I who spoke to queen velda of you and the ruler's relations, how would I have known unless a certain someone told me"

"Oh.."

"Manku ra, alah mash, to the council of the vampires!" Naruto raised both his arms and protected his face as a big swarm of bats surrounded them.

The swarm of bats carried them a bit off the floor, but after the bats flew away, Naruto found himself in a different place. He was next to his beloved, but the place crept him out. There were no buildings except for one large building that stood tall in the dark, nothing else was beside it or in that fact, anywhere near it. The trees that used to stand as tall as the empire state building, were now as tall as a rock from the stone hedge. Leaves were scarce, as if winter had come but there was no trace of a snowfall or any white mountains of snow around. Sasuke held tight to Naruto's hand and did not look over at anything that stood around them.

The doors they went through were made out of oak wood and was made to look like a dungeon door. The inside looked better than the outside and had very beautiful curtains that looked like it was pure silk. Boards had covered all the windows and were only noticeable if something or someone pierced a hole through one of the boards. The floors looked as if nothing could dirty it up. The walls had a very relaxing color and it seemed very pleasant to live in.

"Um...Sasuke...sorry to bring this up but uh...I have to go..."

"Go, but we just got here"

"Not that 'go', the you know..." Naruto pointed it out with his head and Sasuke sighed, took his hand and led him to a small plant that was already dead and looked away.

Naruto finished half a minute later and the two of them continued their little stroll toward the council court room. They could hear sounds of people clapping and saying 'here here'. The men and woman vampires, all looking to be either adult or teen, stopped their shouting as the two of them stepped into the room. It was just like the real version of a court room, the judge, the jury and the witnesses, only these witnesses looked as though they were a mob of angry vampires. And straight ahead, sitting next to the judge was queen Velda, holding an old porcelain doll in her hands like a little girl.

"Sasuke-kun, a very pleasure it is to see you again, how did you know I would call for you?" Naruto clung to Sasuke's side as the young vampire replied.

"Lucky guess" Sasuke led Naruto to a clear table and sat down with him.

"The court, is now in session, Sasuke Uchiha, has brought in the son of the last ruler...the boy will now speak out why he should live" Naruto gulped and Sasuke pushed him out his side of the bench and ushered him with his eyes to go and sit in the chair.

Naruto took in a big breath and walked over to the stand, not glancing at those around him. The judge looked over to queen Velda and she took at least five sheets of paper from the judge and hopped down onto the floor. Her eyes were a deep shade of red but Naruto did not seem so afraid of her as he was with everyone around him. Velda took a few steps toward him and looked him in the eye.

"Do you...Naruto Uzumaki...wish to stay alive?"

"Yes"

"What reasons do you have for staying alive?"

"I...I have so many reasons but...the main reason is to...stay close to the one I love the most" Velda's smile quickly appeared and she scrunched the papers up and tossed them into a garbage can.

"And what a very good reason it is too...would we all not feel bad if we knew we were dieing without sharing an imortal life with our beloved ones?" Most of the woman nodded to what velda was saying.

"What other reasons are there my nephew?"

"Well...getting to know my aunt would be another and...letting my friends know that I'm OK"

"Then I count this case...closed, Naruto Uzumaki shall remain alive and live well among his new found love"

"But hold on a minute!" A man with short, white and shaggy hair spoke out in an angered voice.

"Yes?"

"This guy is a human, he can never be in love with a vampire!" The other vampires cheered the man on as the judge tried to get them into order.

"Weren't we all humans at once upon a time ourselves?" The vampires were quiet once again.

"Did our last ruler...kill the mother of Naruto because she was in love with a vampire?"

"As a sister to my deceased brother...I curse all those who helped kill him and his wife, once a vampire, always a vampire. And if a human falls in love with us...you can not help it if you're beautiful or you attract them to you. But to kill a fellow vampire and the ruler at that, just for giving his love back to a human, is an outrage and a crime and sends a bad sign to newcomers of the vampire society!"

The people cheered again and Naruto was asked to step down from the stand. Without stopping, he ran over to Sasuke and hugged him as tight as a red string would be around a person's finger. Tears had formed in his eyes and he had no idea why. Sasuke glanced over at queen Velda and noticed a smirk on her face before she vanished in a cloud of bats.

* * *

A/n: I really don't want to go to school tomorrow but...ah well, the more it snows, the more I'll be happy and write more, don't click that mouse, I'll be right back!!


	7. Confrontations of a father

**Oh, how I hate my class while at the same time love it. I had five tests to do, FIVE!! Then I find out we had to do the four of them over again some other day, cause we need to get perfect on it -_-. Well this may be sudden but I just had to type it up ^^**

**Warning: It contains...a normal day! But seriously it has a few shounen-ai scenes and a violent scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the manga.**

* * *

It had now become Tuesday and was a good morning until Naruto found Deidara lieing next to him, slanted on one arm. The pale man smiled at him and giggled like a girl. Naruto's eyes had to adjust to what they were seeing.

"S-SASUKE!" Naruto got out of the bed and jumped back into the wall.

"Very jumpy in the morning aren't we?" Deidara got out and walked quietly over to him.

"Poor thing, falling for Sasuke so soon and you've only known him for a day" Deidara plopped himself next to the frightened young adult and leaned on his shoulder.

"So what...don't tell me you have something to say about our love" Naruto said angrily and shoved Deidara off his shoulder.

"Oh no no no...actually....I was hoping you would do something for me"

"Like...servanting?"

"Of course not little Naruto-kun, I only need your body"

"My...my body?" Naruto backed away a bit as Deidara's eyes changed to black.

"Naruto?" Naruto heard Sasuke's soft voice and clung to him as Sasuke stood in front of him protectively.

"Please move master Sasuke, I will not harm him"

"Sorry but I do not feel you are keeping your word" Sasuke hissed his teeth at the man.

"Give me Itachi then...he's...he's...MINE!!!" Deidara's vampire nerve had snapped and he was getting pumped up with a lot of weird auras going into his body all at once.

His eyes had changed to the color of a red-orange, his hair began flying in all directions, his skinny arms put up a defensive stance along with his legs and his teeth seemed to be growing a few inches longer. Sasuke quickly turned around and pushed Naruto out into the hallway. Deidara screamed as if he were in pain from something and was suddenly shrouded with a bunch of bats.

"Sasuke...what just happened?" Sasuke was in shock at how a vampire could contain so much power.

"Each vampire has a power, it's all the same but at different levels...how his body could carry all that power is beyond your father's power...he must have really loved my brother for him to go out of control like that"

"My stomach hurts..." Naruto held his stomach for a while as Sasuke led him down the stairs and into the dining hall, just to see the others already eating.

"Can the phantoms eat?" Naruto asked and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Well...sort of..." They both heard a breaking sound but it was not glass but rather a candle.

Shikamaru took a bite out of the candle and chewed it like it was real food. Naruto sweat dropped but thought nothing of it and leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder. He always wondered if love at first sight was actually true or not. His answer came out in both. Hinata poured some juice into their cups except for Shikamaru's and Neji's.

"Vampires can drink juice?"

"Always had a craving for it, never went away even when I turned"

"Weird..." Naruto spoke before taking a sip from his glass.

"Naruto, I have some good news and some bad news..." Sakura came into the dining hall, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Now what?" Naruto asked as he finished the cup of juice.

"Well...It's Iruka, he got into a car accident and he's...in the hospital right now..."

"You're kidding" Sakura shook her head.

"Happened a couple of days ago"

"What's the good news?"

"He's...planning on making a visit..."

"That's the good news?"

"I thought you would be happy, he's your only father that actually treated you well!"

"I thought you got thrown out?" Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously.

"I lied, I ran away...hated him...told him I would never come back"

"I do not get what you are saying Naruto, why would you run away if someone is treating you well?"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you...Sakura, let's go, we will meet Iruka outside, near our homes...see you later Sasuke"

Naruto instantly got up and left. Sakura and Sasuke were stunned seeing a different Naruto. Sakura smiled sadly and walked out of the dining hall and strolled out the huge door that Naruto was holding open. Sasuke continued drinking the apple juice and acted like a gentleman, using a napkin for his face and wiping it across his mouth in a proper manner. Nobody said anything and continued eating their own meals.

"That's a lie Naruto...I can tell, I know you...I've been with you for a long time, are you sure he would really do that sort of thing?"

"Why don't you look up...father and son love, I'm sure you would find it on you tube"

"Wasn't it because his wife passed away, he had a few drinks"

"He wasn't drinking!" Sakura removed the last bandage from her body and put it onto the pile of the other bandages.

She gazed at herself in her hallway mirror and straightened out her clothing. Naruto let out a sigh and lied on top of her bed.

"Why am I mad?"

"Naruto I may not be a psychologist, but...I do know one thing...you love Sasuke too much to let him go and you shouldn't keep him hidden from your past"

"I know, it's just...after seeing Iruka after two years is a bit hard to handle and I don't want to lose my temper in front of Sasuke"

"Idiot, you made yourself out to be a troublemaker, talking the way you did" Sakura returned his sad gaze with a smile and rushed down the stairs.

They hurried outside of Sakura's house and ran all the way toward the large mansion, where an awaiting black van sat on the side of the street. But when the two of them got to the van, it was empty. They walked up to the large doors and pushed one of them open, walking inside quickly. It was oddly quiet and it was strange how no one was walking around the mansion at all.

"Do you think Sasuke ate him?" Sakura glared at him for a few seconds before rushing into the dining room.

"Iruka-san!" Sakura rushed up to the older man and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, how's Naruto and where is he?" The man had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"He's fine and...he's around"

"I'm right here..." Naruto spoke out and came from around the corner.

Iruka's face lightened up with excitement as he hugged the young adult. Naruto only patted his back gently but did not hug him back. Sasuke came out from inside the kitchen and placed himself next to Naruto.

"You must be the Iruka we heard who was coming today" Sasuke restrained himself from shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, I'm Iruka Umino, Naruto's adoptive father"

"Please excuse us mister Umino, but I need to talk with Naruto for a bit" Iruka smiled and left the room and stood in the hall.

"May I ask what's going on, you do not look happy"

"Do you have a computer?"

"No..."

"Sakura"

"I know I know, here" Sakura brought her laptop just in case.

Sakura sat down so she could use the laptop properly and used the keyboard to click on the favourites and the you tube site. It was a fast laptop so it wasn't very disapproving. She typed in the words that Naruto told her to look up and clicked on the video that Naruto pointed out. Naruto turned away and sat down in one of the dining chairs.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke was getting furious. His eyes showed it all. He didn't blame him. Sakura could feel a tension in the room and paused it while looking away, not knowing what to say.

"The nerve of that man...I'll have him killed for doing something like this!" Naruto sat up straight as Sasuke got on one knee beside him, kissing the back of his hand.

"Give me the order and I will do it gladly, this heartless soul will only listen to you, my love"

"Just leave it be Sasuke, it was in the past"

"No...I won't leave it be...you are the love of my life and I would give anything you desire" Naruto was on the verge of collapsing from all the love talk.

"Sasuke...just leave him alone..." Naruto leaned toward him and let his head touch Sasuke's.

Both of them looked into each others eyes, filled with passionate love for each other. Their foreheads connected a bit more and they both leaned into a kiss. Iruka came back inside and was a little shocked to see what Naruto was doing. Kiba and Hinata both appeared and witnessed the assault that their guest was making on their master. Naruto and Sakura were both stunned that Iruka was doing something like this.

Sasuke hissed at the man and grabbed hold of Iruka's shirt and tossed him into the hallway. Sasuke got up and fixed his dress shirt a bit. He walked over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto as the four of them walked out into the hallway. Iruka groaned in agony as his back straightened up a bit.

"If you do not want to die...stay away from my love" Iruka's eyes showed hatred and anger.

"Naruto, wasn't I good to you?" Naruto looked away while Sakura brought the laptop in.

She unpaused the video and shoved the video in his face. Iruka's face reddened with anger. The man looked away as Sakura shut the laptop closed.

"I can't believe that you, his father would do something like that...and to put it on the Internet?"

"I had...what every father should have had...a son that would do anything for their parents" Iruka's evil smile was all that it took for Sasuke to lose his cool.

Sasuke began to choke the man and showed him his pointy teeth. He stopped though and got off of him.

"I will not go as low as you did but I will tell you one thing, if you ever come near Naruto again..._I will kill you_" Iruka grunted but left anyway, breaking a vase of dead flowers on the way out.

* * *

A/n: Wow...Iruka's not such a gentle person now is he? Well read and review, I'll be a bit busy over the weekend, preparing for Monday and Tuesday, my class is doing a job search together and we have to give out our resumes to a certain job we want so I'm all hyped up for it, but don't worry, I'll come back with a new chapter!! Oh and if you are wondering what Iruka was doing to Naru-chan, feel free to ask ^^


	8. Author noteJK! Room mate?

**Thank god I get three days to myself -_-. I am so sorry to not have updated so soon, but my teacher was barking at my back about getting a job and collecting three business cards, thank goodness I did it all in one day ^^. Please forgive this late sinner by reading this new chapter.**

**Warning: May contain swearing and a few scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I have too much to do to own this big series.**

* * *

As soon as Iruka had left the mansion and its surroundings, it took Naruto quite a bit of time to register what had just happened. He was in shock and Sakura knew that she could not be the only one to cheer the boy up. She had told Sasuke that she would be with Sasori and the others out in the graveyard, playing leap scotch. A form of hop scotch, only you're leaping from one grave stone to the other, racing against another person. She did not know how to play but has seen it done a few times by Kiba. Sasuke and Naruto headed back up stairs so that Naruto could get some rest.

It was seven hours later that Naruto had decided to wake up and noticed that it was now ten at night and his eyes were still a bit sleepy. He forced them open and sat up right. His eyes did not see Sasuke. He was still in the same outfit he had worn that day for Iruka's arrival and he began to take the clothing off, starting off with his sweater. He felt insanely safe in the room and felt that no one would enter the room. His mind felt at ease thinking that it was safe to take off his clothing. With out his knowing, the door to the room opened and allowed a man inside. Naruto suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine and he stopped in the middle of taking his pants off. Sakura had given him an extra pair of pajamas so he thought it was a good time to change into them.

The man had light, pale skin just like the vampires and slit, yellow eyes like a snake. His hair was long and was black as Sasuke's and Itachi's. His ears held only one set of earrings and his top was a trench coat that travelled to the floor. It was black and had black fur around the cuffs. His hands wore a pair of black satin like gloves that only covered half of the wrist. The figure grinned a wicked smile as he quietly stepped toward the bed.

He reached out and whipped the sheet like curtain away from Naruto and himself, revealing himself to the now frightened young man. The pale man covered the young adult at once and held his mouth closed with one hand while he shut the curtain back into place. The door then snapped opened, revealing Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked and quietly listened for any breathing.

The man that was holding Naruto's mouth closed, began producing snoring noises from his mouth. Naruto tried to bite the man's fingers but the glove seemed to slippery to get a good hold on the palm of his hand. Naruto's face grew crimson red as he felt a finger trace his back just as Sasuke left.

_"Be a good little boy now, I don't want my new room mate to feel...unsatisfied..."_ The man licked his lips, almost about ready to take a bite out of something.

Naruto shut his eyes closed, ready to receive any pain that was sure to come his way. But nothing came. Instead the man looked at Naruto's back just one more time before letting him go. Naruto took in a deep breath of air before asking his questions.

"Who the hell are you and what are you talking about me being a room mate?" Naruto asked while he covered himself up with the sheets.

"Orochimaru, at your service, I came back after hearing the great Itachi being defeated by his brother"

"You didn't answer my other question"

"Oh my...I'm terribly sorry, this room is my room you see, and I wasn't expecting anyone in it but...you would do nice as a little 'pet' " Naruto growled at the word 'pet', and shut the curtains to change into the pajamas.

"Please do not hide anything, we are both men are we not, or is there something secret you do not want me to see?" The man asked as he took one last peek before sitting at the chair that sat in front of the vanity table.

The man took his long trench coat off and left it on the chair, gazing at the mirror that refused to show his reflection. He heard the sound of the boy saying 'ow' and he sniffed the air. He smelt his blood in the air and covered his nose rather quickly. Naruto tossed his pants and sweater aside while he got the pajama pants on, leaving the shirt with the other clothing material. He laid himself back onto the soft bed and closed his eyes, unaware of the man slouching over him.

"Just who are you?" Naruto opened his eyes again and sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a guest that is staying for the next few nights, is there a problem?"

"No problem, I don't mind...just as long as they promise to submit to me"

"You must be an old pervert vampire who likes kids..." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I don't...they are too sour for me" The man gave him a hideous smile that for some strange reason gave him a bit of comfort.

* * *

The next day came with out any problems but it scared Sasuke out of his pale skin to know that _his _Naruto was sleeping next to the all time womanizer, Orochimaru. A vampire who had problems controlling himself around the scent of blood. What scared Sasuke the most was that the man had Naruto cradled in his arms like a lover!

"Orochimaru...get your hands off of him before I rat on you!" The story has it that Orochimaru was banned from the mansion for bringing too many women into the house.

"All right, all right, calm down...I was only hoping to see his sapphire like eyes again" Orochimaru slid out from underneath Naruto and laid him back onto the pillow and the bed.

"Explain to me why you're here"

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by for a little chat"

"Orochimaru..."

"I was hoping you weren't busy so I could tell you the great news" Orochimaru sat himself down on the chair.

"What news would that be, you struck it rich at a casino that pays you in women?"

"Funny...but actually this news is about a few of our...enemies...you see, a mad doctor, has created two new creatures that should not even exist in this world...the worst problem is...they can't die, the doctor has made sure of it"

"And what new creatures are we talking about?"

"The zombies came first...then the man decided to make a Frankenstein, and that's not even the half of it...he plans to multiply Frankenstein with some sort of machine. Or so I heard, but you can't be too careful right?"

"Do you know who it is?"

"I was shocked to see him again even though he was supposed to be dead right now...can you guess who the last ruler of the vampires was?"

"Minato...but why would he even do that?"

"I spoke to him about it and the only thing he would tell me was revenge"

"Does the vampire council know of this?"

"Only I do for now, what will you tell Velda?"

"I don't think we can tell her that her brother is planning to kill his murderers...wish we had some way to..." And then Sasuke's head turned toward Naruto's sleeping body.

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know...but this could be our only chance of defeating a bunch of zombies and Frankensteins"

Sasuke glanced one look at Naruto and picked the young man up gently and carried him out the door, with Orochimaru trailing behind him. They made their way down the stairs and waited in the lobby of the mansion, letting the blond rest for a bit before he woke up. Ino and Kabuto both came out of their bat forms and stood before the three of them.

"Sasuke sweety, please tell momma what is going on, Kabuto-kun has told me so much about these newly developed creatures, threatening to destroy us"

"They are not going to kill us mother, they...they are after Minato's killers"

"I knew this day would come, my poor boy and his lover are not safe here...Minato will probably come here to see Itachi"

"Ino, who in their right mind would tamper with Minato's body?"

"I'm not sure but it better not be Itachi himself"

"I do not think it is Itachi, mother"

"Now that you're talking about him, I haven't seen Deidara in quite a long time since Kabuto and I came back"

"He got outraged knowing that Itachi was not here...I have to wonder though...could it be that it was Deidara who brought Minato back?"

"You have to admit it, Deidara was a little princess in his own mind and got what ever he wanted" Orochimaru sneered while Sasuke thought to himself.

The sun had not risen yet but there was a slight sound of people running and screaming. The four of them rushed to the windows and saw the horrifying event that was going on in their town. People were running for their lives as a few zombies chased after them, all wanting the same thing. Naruto squinted his eyes and sat up.

"What's going on?" He asked and rubbed his eyes to get a better look.

* * *

A/n: And this is all I am going to type, till next time ^^ please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :)


	9. Bump in the night

**So good to be back at typing this up...**

**Warning: There will be shounen-ai ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this OK?? Nor do I own the song at the end ^^**

* * *

Previously on Monster house~

_The sun had not risen yet but there was a slight sound of people running and screaming. The four of them rushed to the windows and saw the horrifying event that was going on in their town. People were running for their lives as a few zombies chased after them, all wanting the same thing. Naruto squinted his eyes and sat up._

_"What's going on?" He asked and rubbed his eyes to get a better look._

* * *

They turned their attention toward Naruto while they shut the curtains on the running, half-dead corpses. Ino looked over at Sasuke whose face was tightening a bit with anger and determination of something. She sighed to herself and glided over to Naruto, picking him up with ease like a mother would with her child. Naruto didn't know what was going on, but remained still and calm in Ino's arms.

"Sasuke, you will take Naruto away from here and find Velda while you're at it" She threw Naruto into the air, knowing full well that Sasuke would snap out of his thoughts and catch him. Which he did.

"Are you thinking the same thing Ino?" Orochimaru asked the woman.

"I am, not only will Minato want to kill his murderers but he will also want his son, the rightful heir, back in his arms"

"That can't be real..." Sasuke looked down into Naruto's eyes and if he were still alive, he would blush.

"We must keep this mansion from falling apart, this is our only home that's worth living in. Kiba and Sasori will go with you two, Hinata and Neji will help us battle with these monsters"

"But mother, aren't you coming?" Ino shook her head and motioned for the bats to take the two of them away.

The bats clouded around them, some of the bats parted to find Sasori and Kiba while Sasuke and Naruto disappeared into a speck of dust. Kabuto heard something and looked outside. The people that were running for their lives a second ago had vanished. The only person in the middle of the road was not a person at all, but instead was a vampire, with teeth baring.

"I think Minato has come Ino"

"And so he has...ready yourselves" The two vampires straightened their clothing out before the large door was busted open.

"Lord Minato, it's been far too long" Ino was a good sweet talker and could talk anyone into doing something but this was going to be a tough battle.

"I heard my son was here, WHERE IS HE?"

"He has grown up into a fine young man, he has fallen in love with one of my adopted sons...can you guess who it is?" Minato's eyes softened a bit as he looked around.

"Itachi?" Orochimaru tried to hold his laugh in while Ino explained the details.

"Itachi has been driven away from here and Sasuke is now the ruler of the mansion. I believe Deidara had something to do with your awakening since he has not been around lately. I will allow you to see Naruto only if you promise not to do what you intend to do and just congradulate him..."

"You have my word...I only wanted to see Naruto and see how he's been doing..." Ino nodded once and watched along with Orochimaru and Kabuto as their master left.

* * *

"Sasuke, what the hell is going on?"

"Please don't get mad Naruto, I hate seeing your angry face..." Sasuke had Naruto in his lap while Kiba and Sasori kept a look out for Minato.

"This is no time for your romantic affairs, there's a really strong aura coming and I don't think it's Deidara" Kiba announced and they all looked up as some bats landed someone onto the ground.

"Sasuke-kun, I heard my brother was coming, has he shown up yet?" Sasuke replied with a 'no'.

"I hate using these bats...they're getting old" Velda looked up and saw her younger brother coming down.

"Brother, it's great to see you again!" Velda jumped on him at once, crashing her brother and herself onto the dirt filled ground.

"Velda, I demand to see my child at once"

"As long as you don't hurt Naruto-kun" Velda got off of him and brought Naruto over.

Naruto looked up at the vampire that had cold, blue eyes that looked a shade darker than his and noticed his hair was a dark kind of yellow and his skin was as pale as Sasuke's and Velda's. Minato felt Naruto's right cheek with his hand and drew his son into a hug. It took Naruto a bit of time to realize what was happening. Here he was, in his father's arms for the first time. His eyes shed a few tears before he began hugging the man back.

"I heard you fell in love with Sasuke?"

Naruto's face grew red and he began to fidget with his index fingers. A dark thunderous cloud appeared over the lone building as two clouds of bats appeared in front of them. Deidara and Itachi appeared from the cloud of bats.

"Brother..."

"Sasuke..." The two glared at each other but Sasuke let go of his anger and held Naruto close to him.

"I am still amazed that you fell in love with a mere human" Minato hissed.

"Watch your tongue Itachi, or I'll rip it out of your skull" Minato stood in front of Naruto protectively.

"You won't, or you'll have me to deal with!" Deidara glared at Minato for a while then turned his full attention to Itachi.

"I knew you were a slut...always seducing a man into giving you what you want"

"Oh Minato, do calm down, we don't want a fight now do we?"

"No...a fight is just what I need, I have been lacking in power lately, time to get energized" A heavy aura surrounded Minato while Deidara pulled himself off of Itachi, taking off his heavy coat.

Velda sighed and put her head on her hand as Naruto, kiba, Sasori and Sasuke took a seat on an old, rotten, stone-built bench. Itachi stood a few feet away from Deidara, standing next to Deidara's coat that was on the ground.

The two snarled at each other before beginning the fight. Both vampires had their arms raised a little, preparing for attacks. Minato's eyes became dark red as he circled Deidara just as Deidara was circling him. Velda smiled at Itachi as the fight proceeded. Both the vampires had their claws on each other and did not give it a rest. If anyone were to walk in on them during the match, they were sure to be killed. Minato's hair blew with the wind like Deidara's did but Minato's speed was faster than what Itachi and Deidara had predicted.

Minato had not received any wounds but he had managed to slice at Deidara's chest and left arm. Naruto watched as his father, his biological father, fought with great speed and skill, slicing each time there was an opening. Vampires may not feel anything from humans or human related objects, but they can feel pain when killed or hit by a vampire.

Minato moved in for the final slice that would end the young vampire's immortal life but his body was stopped by someone. Naruto stopped his father from doing something bad in front of his eyes. Minato snapped out of his killing nature and patted Naruto on the head but hissed his teeth at Itachi and the wounded Deidara.

"This fight is over...winner, Minato my brother!!!" Velda exclaimed happily and jumped up and down for a while before whisking the boys away to the mansion.

* * *

The next few days were a blast. Itachi never returned nor did Deidara for that matter. Sakura and Sasori were liking each other more and more while Sasuke vowed to protect Naruto in front of the entire vampire clan and even kissed him in front of Minato. The man didn't seem to like seeing his son kissing another guy but what wrong could a male vampire do to another male? Ever since the last day had ended...none of Sakura and Naruto's friends ever saw them again, but the police finally charge Iruka for child porn and was sent to prison for ten years. After the week was over and Saturday came around...no one knew what went on in the old mansion. Some say you can hear the voices of the people who used to live there...but that's another story...for another frightening time...

Ending theme song~

There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo  
You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out

They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

You can not run,  
And you can not hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night

You know where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night.

* * *

A/n: Hoped you liked this chapter and the story, yes I know, ended it too soon but...you know you love it on the inside ^^ please review, I will be posting a picture of the monster house story as if it were a real book ^.^


End file.
